Quizas si quiero ser de el
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: Aladdin está atrapado en la oscuridad y su única opción es confiar en el magi oscuro. JudalxAladdin


_disclaimer: los personajes de Magi no me pertencen, solo escribí esta historia._

* * *

_¿que me ha pasado? _Siento el frío en mi cuerpo como dagas cortando mi piel, la oscuridad me rodea en todo momento._ Ah... Ya recuerdo..._"me han atrapado..." no tengo fuerzas aquí, el rukh negro está por todo el lugar, quieren hacerme depender de el, la tentación está alrededor de mí, quieren hacerme caer en la depravación. Un magi caído como aquel que conozco, ese que es mi enemigo, me pregunto... _¿El habrá estado aquí también? _  
Al levantarme con mucha dificultad los vi en las paredes iluminados por los rayos de sol que se cuelan entre los barrotes de la ventana, _ah... Como anhelo sentir el sol en mi cuerpo... _Fue un pensamiento rápido que pasó por mi cabeza, aunque fue por completo apartado cuando vi en las paredes garabatos y dibujos que parecían haber sido hechos por un niño. Sí, definitivamente "él estuvo aquí..." me encuentro en la misma habitación en la que Judal pasó parte de su infancia, en Al Sarmen. El en realidad no me agrada, pero le compadezco por tener que estar encerrado aquí. Tal vez no somos tan diferentes, yo estuve encerrado antes pero al menos tenía a Ugo conmigo, Judal debió estar realmente solo.  
Miré hacia la ventana, _¿cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?_ No puedo recordar, sí tan solo tuviera mi báculo podría salir fácilmente usando magia.

_¿cuántos días han pasado ya?_ No soy capaz de recordar pero ha parecido una eternidad, me han estudiado, han tratado de hacerme pruebas, todo con tal de obtener la **sabiduría de Salomón**, pero por más que me causen este dolor insufrible no puedo entregarme a ellos. "quiero escapar..." no veo la salida de este lugar retorcido.  
De pronto los oigo, pasos... Esto significaba el sufrimiento otra vez. Pero espera esta vez solo era una persona.  
La puerta se abrió y una figura familiar más poco grata entró, su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza contrastaba con su pálida piel, y su característica más llamativa eran sus ojos rojos. _¿qué hacía el demonio en persona aquí?_ Probablemente había venido a burlarse de mi.

"¿que haces aquí?" me preguntó seriamente. "por que ¿sabes algo? No compartiré mi habitación contigo chibi" eso dijo pero luego se sentó a mi lado en la cama. "y no me haz contestado".

"¿que te parece que hago aquí Judal? Estoy de vacaciones" le dije con un tono sarcástico, en verdad no estoy de humor para aguantarlo.

"vaya lugar elegiste para vacacionar, yo me habría quedado en Sindria" dijo aún sin perder seriedad. "entonces... ¿Planeas escapar?".

"sí pudiera ya lo habría hecho..." le dije secamente.

"¿eres idiota? Eres un magi, un mago de la creación, unos barrotes no deberían ser nada para ti, pero tampoco puedo esperar mucho de un debilucho como tú".

"no puedo hacer magia aquí, no tengo suficiente poder y he perdido mi báculo..."

Él me miró por un momento "ya veo" dijo con cara de aburrido. En ese momento no se por que pensé en pedirle ayuda pero luego deseché esa idea cuando sacó un durazno de su ropa y se lo comió en frente mío. No podía más que mirarlo mientras mi estómago hacía ruidos. "¿quieres?" me sorprendió mucho que me ofreciera comida, habría pensado que estaba envenenada sí no fuera que le vi morderla antes.

"gracias" comí "¡mmm! Está deliciosa" le dije sonriendo, era la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo.

"la robé del palacio del estúpido rey, los duraznos de ahí saben mejor por alguna razón" dijo sonriendo como sí le hubiera hecho daño al Sr. Simbad solo por haber tomado algo que era de él.  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que me animé a hablarle, no perdía nada con intentarlo "¿crees... Crees que puedas ayudarme a salir de aquí?".

Judal se quedó pensando un momento y dijo "¿que gano yo con eso? Sí Al Sarmen descubre que te dejé libre me castigarán a mí. ¿entiendes como funciona chibi? Dame algo y yo te doy algo".

... "te daré lo que desees, solo sácame de aquí" dije un poco desesperado, él era mi única opción ahora.

"muy bien, después te diré que es lo que quiero" seguro era algo malo para mi sí no quería decírmelo ahora.  
Poco después me había quedado dormido olvidándome que Judal estaba ahí, sin embargo esa noche él me despertó "chibi, arriba es hora de irnos" abrí mis ojos como pude, estaba muy cansado, al parecer él había dormido a mí lado, pude notar que su cara estaba algo somnolienta, además esta vez no había sufrido frío mientras dormía, admito que aunque fuera él me agradaba tenerlo a mí lado sí estaba tan tranquilo como ahora.  
Siguiendolo salimos de la habitación "espera, ¿no ibas a romper los barrotes?" le pregunté.

"te mentí antes solo para burlarme, los barrotes están protegidos por magia, no hubieran podido romperse con nada, te llevaré a mi salida secreta".  
Así caminamos por pasillos oscuros evitando que nos vieran y llegamos hasta unos tubos enormes, Judal abrió la escotilla mostrando que dentro había agua. "estos tubos transportan el agua en todo el edificio y salen en un río de donde esta proviene, cuando era niño solía salir por aquí cuando me aburría de este lugar, por supuesto que estos viejos idiotas nunca se enteraron" con eso dicho se metió dentro, yo lo seguí y luego de cerrar la escotilla todo quedó oscuro.

"no veo ni mi nariz aquí" le dije y choqué con algo blando, creo que fue su culo.

"oe chibi mantén tú distancia de mi" me dijo algo molesto. Sí, era su culo. "a ver, esto me está fastidiando" su varita se iluminó con magoi y poniéndosela en la boca siguió adelante.  
No se cuántos minutos estuvimos recorriendo esos tubos, no habrá sido más de una hora hasta que la varita dejó de emitir luz, Judal la había guardado "¿que pasa?" le dije, confiaba en él por ahora pero tampoco soy muy estúpido.

"aguanta la respiración, hay que nadar" acto seguido oí que se sumergió en el agua, y haciendo lo que dijo lo seguí. Debe haber sido un minuto hasta que salimos del agua, justo como él dijo estábamos afuera y muy lejos en un río, podía ver la luz de la luna y sentir el aire fresco otra vez. Fuimos hasta la orilla, nuestra ropa se había vuelto pesada por el agua absorbida. Y Judal siendo tan descarado como es comenzó a desvestirse.

"¡¿q-qué que haces?!" le pregunté mirando a otro lado.

"mi ropa está toda mojada, no pienses que me voy a enfermar solo por que tú estés aquí" juntó unas ramitas que había en el suelo he hizo una fogata con magia, luego se sentó frente a ella. Debo haber estado muriéndome de frío por que también me saqué la ropa acercándome a la fogata.

"¿ahora que?" le pregunté.

"te llevaré a Sindria cuando nuestra ropa se seque" dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello para secarlo. Había olvidado su largo cabello negro debo admitir que sí no supiera que Judal es un hombre a simple vista hubiera pensado que era una mujer, aunque creo que lo mismo se podía aplicar a mi.

Y de pronto se me escapó "sí tuvieras pechos ya te abría saltado encima..." no se por que dije eso, fue una estupidez que pensé en voz alta, pero la cara que puso Judal indicaba que estaba tan avergonzado que iba a matarme en cualquier momento además tuvo el gracioso gesto de taparse el pecho con las manos como sí hubiera en verdad algo que tapar.

"¡maldito enano degenerado, encima que te ayudo me dices cosas asquerosas!"

"¡lo siento mucho, no me mates por favor!" dije muy nervioso, en verdad había metido la pata con alguien que ya había intentado matarme en el pasado.

"¡hm! je...jeje... ¡jajajajajajaja!" se rió muy fuerte señalándome "en verdad eres gracioso chibi", en verdad no se que hice pero parece que mi expresión de terror le causó mucha gracia. me acerqué mas a él, en verdad Judal no parecía tan malo cuando estaba tranquilo. _Quizás si realmente nos hubiéramos hecho amigos en Balbadd en vez de pelear a muerte, podríamos estar así mas seguido. _

De pronto recordé algo "¿que era lo que querías que yo haga por ti?"

"aun no puedo decírtelo" dijo, ahora si me estaba esperando lo peor.

Cuando nuestra ropa terminó de secarse nos vestimos y nos fuimos en una alfombra voladora que Judal tenía guardada dentro de un árbol hueco, se nota que se escapaba muy seguido de Al Sarmen, pero tampoco es que quisiera cortar las relaciones con ellos, era como el decía por que se aburría. El viaje fue muy silencioso, pronto divisé el palacio del Sr. Simbad, no habíamos tardado nada en llegar volando. Yo sabía como atravesar sin problemas la barrera mágica de Yamu, ella me lo había enseñado por alguna emergencia, de todos modos Judal había ido muchas veces a Sindria sin ser detectado así que algún truco tenía el también. Aterrizamos en la ventana de mi habitación y entramos, parecía que nadie nos había visto. "seguro es mucho mejor que el basurero de Al Sarmen" dijo Judal tirándose tranquilamente en la cama y disfrutando la suavidad.

"seguro que si" le dije recostándome junto a él, estaba muy cansado, pero me sentía mucho mejor en ese ambiente. "¿ahora me dirás que querías?" lo miré de manera inquisitiva.

Judal se puso de lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano, me miró y sonrió maliciosamente "te quiero a tí" dijo "te salvé la vida, a cambió tu vida me pertenece... Aladdin".

Me quedé sin habla, _¿liberándome de Al Sarmen me convertí en el esclavo de Judal? en verdad hice un trato con el diablo._ "y ¿que se supone que haga siendo tuyo?" pregunté con algo de miedo de saber la respuesta.  
Judal se acercó a mi cara, me puso una mano en la mejilla y me besó "simplemente ser mio" me dijo al oído. No entendí bien que significaba eso, pero él se quedó toda la noche y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente se había ido. Al principio creí que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando vi un durazno mordido junto a la ventana supe que no había sido así. Ahora le pertenecía a mi enemigo, pero no se por que en parte mi corazón se siente alborotado y feliz. _Quizás si quiero ser de él. _


End file.
